1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body suit designed to prevent wearers from itching themselves while wearing the suit.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Children who suffer from chronic skin ailments, such as atopic dermitis and psoriasis, such ailments resulting in skin lesions and eruptions, tend to exacerbate their condition by itching themselves about the affected area. This itching is especially acute during the nighttime hours when the children are in bed. Oftentimes, the children will remain awake throughout the night due to the constant itching of the affected area. While drug therapies are available to relieve the symptoms of these ailments, the therapies do not completely alleviate the itching problem. Lotions, such as coal tar creams, BENADRYL, an antihistamine WESTCORT, a corticosteroid chortisone, CORTAID, a corticosteroid corticosteroids, AQUAPHOR, a healing ointment, and EYCERINE, a moisturizing cream are available to be placed onto the affected area, they too are not a complete solution to the itch problem. Many children will continue to itch throughout the night with the itching prolonging the duration of the lesions and eruptions despite the drug and lotion therapies.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that will alleviate the itching problem acquired by sufferers of various chronic skin ailments. Such a device must reduce or outright prevent the ability of a user to itch himself and thereby allow the condition to better itself over time. Such a device must be a complement to any drug or lotion therapies being undergone by the user of the device. The device must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction and must be relatively safe and easy to use.